SHOKICHI
ヤギ ショウキチ |Stage Name = SHOKICHI EXILE SHOKICHI |Born = October 3, 1985 (age ) |Birth = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |Occupation = Singer, performer, actor |Years Active = 2007-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Yagi Masayasu, Nidaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND |Website = exile-shokichi.jp |Profile = EXILE EXILE THE SECOND EXILE mobile |Instagram = @exxxile_shokichi |Twitter = @SHOKICHI_927 |Group1 = Nidaime J Soul Brothers |join = January 25, 2007 |left = March 1, 2009 |time = |position = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease = "WE!" |lastrelease = J Soul Brothers |Group2 = EXILE |join2 = March 1, 2009 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Performer, vocalist |debutrelease2 = "THE MONSTER ~Someday~" |lastrelease2 = |Group3 = EXILE THE SECOND |join3 = July 1, 2012 |left3 = |time3 = |position3 = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease3 = "THINK 'BOUT IT!" |lastrelease3 = }} Yagi Shokichi (八木将吉), better known by his stage name SHOKICHI, is a singer, performer and actor. He's member of the groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND and also a soloist under the stage name EXILE SHOKICHI. He was also member of J Soul Brothers' second generation Nidaime J Soul Brothers until their migration to EXILE in 2009. On July 2006 he participated on the EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2006 ~ASIAN DREAM~, however he failed. After that, he also failed at COLOR audition. Then, he decided to attended the EXPG dance academy, which finally lead him to join Nidaime J Soul Brothers. On June 14, 2014, he debuted as a soloist with the single "BACK TO THE FUTURE". Discography Albums # 2016.04.27 THE FUTURE # 2019.05.15 1114 Singles # 2014.06.14 BACK TO THE FUTURE # 2014.10.22 The One # 2015.07.22 Don't Stop the Music # 2015.10.28 IGNITION # 2018.05.23 Underdog # 2018.10.03 Futen Boyz Digital Singles # 2017.10.20 BACK 2U # 2019.03.14 Kimi ni Au Tame ni Boku wa Umarete Kitanda # 2019.04.17 Psychedelic Romance Pre-release Digital Singles # 2019.05.08 Maboroshi Compilations / Other * 2014.11.19 DOBERMAN INFINITY - #PRLG (#7 #HOTLINE / '''EXILE SHOKICHI', DOBERMAN INFINITY & ELLY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE)) * 2014.11.26 MIHIRO ~Milo~ - Featuring Best "+α" (CD #1 ''+α feat. '''EXILE SHOKICHI', DVD #1 +α feat. EXILE SHOKICHI (Music Video), #2 +α feat. EXILE SHOKICHI (DOCUMENTARY)) * 2015.03.04 MIHIRO ~Milo~ - innerBOY (#11 ''+α feat. '''EXILE SHOKICHI' (DJ HASEBE Remix)) * 2015.11.18 Wada Akiko - WADASOUL (#5 ''Daydream feat. '''EXILE SHOKICHI) * 2016.06.15 HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM - (#4 ''WHITEOUT / feat. '''EXILE SHOKICHI'') * 2017.08.02 - (#2 " ") Video Releases # 2019.12.25 EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 UNDERDOGG Works Music ; Solo Songs * 2011 Just The Two Of Us * 2014 Signal Fire * 2017 Shelly ; Music Video Appearances * 2017 BIGZAM - "I Got a Dream" * 2017 Charli XCX - "Boys" * 2018 CRAZYBOY - "PRIVATE PARTY" * 2018 RED DIAMOND DOGS - "RED SOUL BLUE DRAGON" Cinema / Television ; Movies * 2019 FIGHTERS THE MOVIE ~Challenge with Dream~ ; Dramas * 2012 Sugarless * 2013 Frenemy ~Rumble of the Rat~ ; Programs * 2012.11-2013.03 EX-LOUNGE Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2019.06.29-2019.09.15 EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 "UNDERDOGG" Books ; Photobooks # 2018.12.15 BYAKUYA Trivia * Oldest brother of Gekidan EXILE member Yagi Masayasu. Honorary Titles External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Members Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Members Category:1985 Births Category:2007 Debut Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:EXILE SHOKICHI Category:Solo Artists